Nightmare in 20XX
by Ashura5000
Summary: Forte (from Mega Man) brings back Freddy kruegar from the grave to unleash his terror into the new generation off children. Mega Man tries to stop him, but how can he stop this threat, when he cant sleep?


**Nightmare in 20XX:**

**Freddy VS. Rock Man.**

Chapter 1:

The Past, and the Present.

Since old Earth had been reduced to dust during the Great Nuclear War off 45X, no one had any recollection of Elm Street.

Naturally, it was thought to off been reduced to dust!

Every house was destroyed, including good old 1428 Elm Street: The original house of Fred Krueger: Son of Amanda Krueger: Burnt to death by angry parents for killing there kids... That was in 1974...

Yet, the Nightmare didn't stop there...

Ten years after his death, he began to haunt the dreams off the Elm street kids, and killing them in their sleep.

This continued for many years, centuries, and millenniums!

No one dared leave the street, out of fear off passing the curse on to more towns, reducing them to there fate.

As long as you slept... You were as good as dead...

Many had tried, and failed, to eliminate Krueger.

They even came close, but Freddy was too smart...

He tricked another to do his dirty work, and bring him back...

Nothing could stop him, until 45X.

Elm Street, along with all its inhabitants, turned in for a night of terror. Wondering whether there kids would wake up in the morning.

Not only didn't there kids wake, no one in Springwood woke. They were merely reduced to dust...

With nothing else to hunt for, Freddy was forced to wander in limbo...

Hoping that SOMEONE would return to the streets ruins, hoping that SOMEONE would remember his name, and fear him.

Their fear, kept him alive.

So he waited...

Waiting...

Always waiting...

[Scanning file]

[Accessing information]

[Loading:1980- 21X Timeline]

[Accessing sub files]

[Accessing:Murderers/Killers]

"Heh he..." Snickered the black and orange robot, his name? Forte.

Next to him, stood his faithful wolf-bot Gospel, scanning the site in which they currently stood on.

"Take notes, Gospel!" Came the order from Gospels master, the wolf bowed his head in a sign of acknowledgement.

"Good boy, now pay attention. According to my files, in the year 1980, approximately, there was a very famous killer known in Old, Old, and Old America." Gospel gave a loud bark to show he was interested. "Heh, according to my research, between the years off 1980 approx, and 45X there was a series off murdered in this exact spot... it doesn't say what street, but that doesn't matter... Apparently the kids off this street we're "haunted" by the spirit off a man called Fred, or Freddy, Krueger. Interestingly enough, is that Fred Krueger was killed in a fire 10 years before... I'm on the site where Old, Old, and Old America once rested on. I am to go under, search for Springwood, and search for any remains. Why? Well, the old man has many enemies, the American military, the Canadian military, Richard Nixon... But every time he builds 8 Robot Masters to terminate his enemies, the blue insect, Rock Man, shows up and destroys them. He very nearly got me once, but I was TOO clever." Gospel barked, which might off been a sarcastic response. "Shut up Gospel, anyway... here's the download. Pun not intended. Hah, Wily has sent me, along with these... er, borrowed children to find this Freddy Krueger. I will use these children to THEN bring Freddy into our new world, and send them after the light family and then the WORLD! Hah! But, there I go. I'll report back shortly, with our prize... End report."

Gospel gave a growl, and saved the report, Forte grinned.

"Bring our... guests, to the man-hole cover Gospel, if they struggle kill ONE of them. If they continue just bite of there hands, were going psycho hunting."

With a final grin, Forte opened the manhole cover, and dived into the shadowy abyss. Following was 13 kids, dragged by the robotic wolf.

The ruins of Old, Old, and Old New York we're certainly NOTHING special... Pieces of rock sticking out of the ground, and a few rocks and MAYBE some street signs, but that's about it...

Leading the way through the darkness was a creature whom no one could see, only his eye beams we're visible and even they were faint. Following was thirteen truly scared children, and a purple robotic wolf. Who growled and snapped at the kids playfully.

There were no shadows, there was nothing at all that was interesting to Forte, he didn't even want to blast anything, he just had to walk until his programming picked up the signal he had been programmed with, and that was it...

He gave a sigh, and stopped.

One of the children sniffed.

"Can... can we please have some water? Mr. Forte..." The child muttered boldly.

Forte stared at him, and gave out a high-pitched laugh.

"Mr.? MR.? HAH! You disgusting child! Don't you understand? You have no chance off living! You are BAIT! The weaker you are, the easier it will be for the prey to find you, and it'll be easier for me to capture you... and DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT FALLING ASLEEP!" He roared, and as if on cue so did Gospel causing the children to cry out, and the remains to shake and collapse. Forte grinned, and stared at the bewildered children through his eye beams.

"Come children..." He muttered, and he continued to work his way through the ruined city.

It was early next morning when Forte program beeped to life, he held up his hand and the children stopped. There eyes now adjusted to the darkness. Gospel gave a growl and barked in anger.

"Silence Gospel! Were here... the town of Fred Krueger..."

The children gazed in awe at the town, all that remained were a black piece of metal which Forte picked up Instinctivly.

"Lets see what this place was called..." he muttered, and set his blaster to its first setting. Burn.

The piece of dirt burned away, and grey and green words faded into view, Forte grinned.

"Welcome children, to Elm Street."

To be continued.

Well, what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter, eh?

I'll update as soon as possible. Trust me.


End file.
